


Time Warp

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Castiel (Supernatural) Lives, Castiel in Drag, Castiel is a Good Dad, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Silly, Trick or Treating, and takes an adult Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Cas is back; he and Dean get dressed up to take Jack trick-or-treating. However, costume miscommunication causes some problems.





	Time Warp

“Dean, are you ready?” Cas yells down the corridor.

“I just need help with this last glove–” Dean trails off. He’s staring at Cas in what can only be described as aroused horror.  _Ha, Horror. Fuck, now I’m using bad puns. Cas is rubbing off on me. Oh God, Now I can’t stop thinking about Cas rubbing off on me._

“Uh, Cas? What the fuck are you wearing?”

“I’m dressed as Dr. Frank N Furter, Dean. I told you that was my costume.”

It takes Dean a moment to recall their conversation. Cas told him a week ago they were going to take Jack trick-or-treating. He didn’t ask Dean if he wanted to go, just told him how to dress. Dean wasn’t in the habit of telling Cas no. Not since he returned a few months ago. From the time Cas pressed into him and said they were going to be together before kissing his brains out, he hasn’t denied Cas anything. It’s usually worked in his favor, but now he’s starting to question his choices.

Cas stands in front of him wearing a sparkly corset that’s laced up the front, and a pearl necklace. His thigh-high fishnet stockings are clipped to the grader belt that rests over his skin-tight pleather… panties. Are those panties? He’s busy staring at the small patch of exposed skin where the corset ends, and the grader belt begins - he could just see the freckles on his abs- when Cas clears his throat. Dean pulls his robe tightly around his waist. They are supposed to be taking Jack out any minute - he can’t walk out of the bunker sporting wood.

Dean gulps, “Ah, when you said Dr. Frank I thought you meant Dr. Frankenstein.”

“I’ve watched Rocky Horror five times in the last month, Dean. Why on earth would you think Frankenstein?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. I was wondering why you wanted me to dress as Rocky.” Dean looks down at his black and yellow shorts. They say ROCKY over the waistband and fall just above his knees. He went all out for the costume, getting the gloves, and even buying boxing shoes. He can’t help but laugh at the miscommunication. He may not be a bronzed blonde in a gold banana hammock, but he’s close enough. He’s got an okay tan, and he’s still shirtless. He hopes that’s enough to keep Cas as interested as he is for the late night festivities he’s already planning.

“Is that why you are wearing gym shorts and a bathrobe?” Cas cocks his left eyebrow.

Dean saunters up to Cas, sliding his hand around the other man’s waist, making sure to touch all the exposed skin. He rests his hand just above the swell of Dr. Frank’s ass and gently pulls him forward. “Come on baby, don’t you know I’m your Italian stallion?”

Cas groans, “And I here I thought me making a pearl necklace joke was going to be the worst pun of the night.”  

“Fuck, I want to kiss you, but I don’t want to mess up your makeup.”

“You better not, this took me hours. I have no idea why women insist on wearing makeup. It’s a nightmare.” He swats Dean away as he moves in for a kiss.

“I think you underestimate how much work it took to get these lips this glossy.”

Dean whines, “But that’s why I want to kiss you so bad. They’re all shiny and pretty.”

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean, but he’s smiling. Dean settles for a kiss on the cheek, knowing he’ll more than makeup for it once Jack goes to bed.

Speaking of the half-devil,  Jack comes bounding into the library dressed in a green shirt and brown bell bottoms. His hair is teased to look fuller in the front, and he’s grown a goatee. “Father, I’m ready. Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s okay, Jack. You only have to worry about interrupting when we are in Dean’s bedroom.”

“Right, I remember. If I don’t want to see Dean’s ass, I have to knock.”

Dean cracks up laughing, and Cas turns, scowling at him. “What? It’s the truth. We agreed if we were going to give the kid rules, we were going to explain why.”

“You do not have to be so crass though, Dean.”

“Whatever, Cas. Let’s go get the kid some nougat. Don’t forget your Scooby Doll, Jack, it’s what makes the costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Cas wears the black and silver robe out. But he makes sure to let the robe slip open everytime Jack is at a house.   
> Pretend we live in a world where people wouldn't question a grown ass man trick-or-treating. Jack loves nougat and he deserves to collect his favorite treat the good ol' fashioned way. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments or kudos. And find me on Tumblr same name I am here.


End file.
